


handsome

by That_Jett_Kid



Series: D.I.D Sander-Sides [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dissociation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Joan being a great friend tm, Pizza, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Sandersides - Freeform, Slice of Life, did, prolly really boring actually, roman fronting the whole time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Jett_Kid/pseuds/That_Jett_Kid
Summary: Roman and Joan often work on the sander sides scripts together, they talk about other things as well and in this particular instance they talk about the alters looks in the mindscape.





	handsome

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh this is prolly really boring but I wanted to talk about the sander sides vids

 

It had been Roman’s idea. The videos that is. It was strange to think that it had all started with Thomas making vines occasionally for the fun of it, and then it grew. Patton, Roman and Thomas alike loved making people smile through the making of their vines and occasional YouTube videos; Logan honestly didn’t see the point of it all but it made the three happy so he didn’t speak negatively of it. Virgil hated it, hated how it brought attention to them.

 But yes, it had all been Romans idea. He liked to take credit for the Sander Sides’s videos as well, but that had been all Thomas.

 

“Okay, so I want to incorporate the whole gang in my youtube video.”

“So you’re gonna do like, D.I.D education vlogs or something?” Joan questioned from their seat on Thomas’s couch.

“No, I was thinking more along the lines of helpful video kinda things, like I work through problems I’m having with the help of everyone if that makes any sense?”

“I think I get it, but how are you gonna incorporate everyone?”

 “Okay so what if we used the characters from some of my vines since everyone will be able to recognise them, and they’re all low-key based off the others anyways, and then we give sorta narrow them down to their own personality to make it more viewable- like it’ll be more characters based on everyone rather than being exactly like them…”

 

And that's how it all began. Roman had been on board straight away, already pitching and brainstorming ideas for the first video, Patton had been exited and already claimed the dad character- as if there was any question, Logan sighed but agreed to allow Thomas to create a character based off him. Virgil had taken much more convincing.

 

“Please with a cherry on top?” Roman, ever the persuasive talker. 

“No.” 

“Why?”

 “Why do I need a reason?! I don't want you mocking me on the internet okay? Besides you don't have any vine characters that would suit me.”

“I promise this isn’t going to be used to mick you! You can clear the scripts to make sure! And as for the character thing what if Thomas and I made a character just for you? Since in the videos our characters are aspects of his personality, you could be something like caution, or angst, or anxiety! I think it would be very beneficial to the-“ 

“- _Anxiety?_ … I’ll think about it.”

 

Thomas and Roman were the main ones to work on the videos, Patton occasionally came up with a pun or Logan would insert a big or scientific word. Virgil just sulked over his villainization but cleared the scripts anyway.

 And that's how they got to this point in time, Roman and Joan working on a script together. It wasn’t exactly late perse, but the two had been working rather hard and needed a break. 

“Hey, why don’t we eat something? Let our brains refocus.” Joan stood up from their seat beside roman walking towards the kitchen- they were pretty sure there was leftover pizza in the fridge. 

“Good idea,” Roman stood up stretching his limbs, “it was surprising how much writing would tire a person. “Would you like for me to put on a movie or would you rather I not?”

“Nah” Joan returned with two plates containing cold pizza, “if we start watching something we’ll either fall asleep or never get any more work done.”

 

“True, true.” Gratefully taking the plate out of Joan’s hands Roman smiled Hawaiian pizza- his favorite.

The headspace was surprisingly quiet today, Vigil was around but not enough to be annoying, it seemed Logan and Patton were in the kitchen baking, not paying any attention to the body, Thomas was asleep exhausted from the previous day's stresses. It was nice, for a chance to have a little quiet of course there was still murmuring and the occasional comment but it was better than the sometimes seemingly constant five-way conversation in his head. The quiet also gave him an even better blessing, eating his favorite food without having to share!

A number of times he had been two bites in and someone had switched out because they also wanted to eat the pizza was highly infuriating.

 

“You should've said you were so hungry Roman, we could've stopped sooner.” Joan chuckled only halfway through their first slice, Roman had just polished off his second and was reaching for his third.

“My apologies, its just I don't often get to eat my favorite foods without one of the others wanting some is all”

Joan hummed understandingly, Roman was truly thankful for Joan they had always been such a good friend for the entire system. They may not of truly understand what it was like but they tried their best to be considerate treating everyone as their own person, they even seemed to be constantly researching their condition in order to get a better understanding.

 

Swallowing the food in their mouth Joan raised a finger, indicating they were about to speak. “ Oh! I’ve been meaning to ask, I was reading some stuff about D.I .D and it was saying that alters can look crazy different from the body and I was just wondering if it was okay for me to ask what you guys all look like?”

Romans eyes widened, had they never-? It had been over a year since Joan had known about the separate entities in Thomas’s head and they didn't know what they all looked like? Well this simply wouldn’t do.

“Well we all are somewhat similar, there are some systems were the alters are so diverse and interesting its hard to process. I would say we resemble brothers in looks. I’m the tallest out of everyone, my shoulders are broader than the body’s and my hair is a lighter shade and somewhat longer, oh and my eyes are blue.” He spoke carefully; it was difficult to describe oneself to someone who could never truly see him.

“ In my opinion Logan resembles a twig, he doesn’t work out and has very little muscle mass, very much the stereotype of a nerd- I do worry though sometimes, he’s so skinny you see, I think Talyn could break him in half.” Roman chuckled putting down the half finished slice of pizza, he felt a little sick now.

“Patton is the oldest, and it shows a little, he’s got a couple wrinkles and smile lines, but I’m not saying it looks bad- he also has a beard if he doesn’t shave regularly. And as for Panic at the everywhere, well imagine Satan’s emo twink boyfriend and that about covers it.”

 

Joan couldn’t help but snort at the last remark, but felt bad for it immediately after, Virgil and Joan got along well and the angsty alter had often suggested that it hurt his feelings deeply how much the others made stabs at him.

 “Well you guys all sound very handsome in your own ways.”

Roman preened at the compliment, it wasn’t every day that someone said that Roman looked handsome, sure they complimented the body but never Roman. He hated to be so vain but the idea of someone thinking how he looked; looked good- well it certainly put a smile on his dial.

 

Sighing Roman stood up taking his plate to the kitchen in the sink, he or one of the others could deal with that later, “I guess we should get back to work, these scripts aren’t gonna write themselves” he groaned picking the laptop back up.

 Groaning in agreement Joan followed Roman and fell back onto the couch. “Okay, so what if he made Logan dab?”

“He loathes dabbing though why would we- ohhhh yes we _have_ to put that in.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.  
> Hmu with what you think, and feel free to leave what you want to see/ can imagine happening- i may not do it exactly but it could very well inspire stuff.
> 
> scream with me on my tumblr @thatjettkid


End file.
